Si o No ¿Que me dices?
by Annie Luna
Summary: Comenzó todo de nuevo para Inazuma Japón, pensaron que tendrían al equipo completo, pero una serie de sucesos inesperados demostraría que se equivocaban. One-Shot! No solo de cuidad -dijo mientras veía el cielo con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía, que era un mezcla de alegría, tranquilidad y un poco de tristeza- sino también de país


**Annie: Konichiwa Minna! ****Les presento mi primer One-Shot, así que Aki, Haruna como ustedes son las que se van el Disclaimer**

**Haruna y Aki: Hai! Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Annie, es propiedad de Level-5, si fuera de ella nosotras en el Go no viviríamos en Japón**

* * *

Bueno comenzaba otro FFI y los chicos de Inazuma Japón habían sido llamados para formar otra vez el equipo más fuerte del mundo, pero el entrenador los reunió para una pequeña tarea antes de comenzar con todo

Muchachos –dijo Kudou muy serio, bueno más de lo normal- necesito que entre estos papeles busquen a las que serán las gerentes del equipo, 4 máximo ¿entendieron?

Nos tomamos la libertad de elegir a 4 de ellas, creo que les agradará saber quiénes son –dijo Hibiki, con una de sus típicas sonrisas- pero deberán ir a buscarlas todos juntos para que ellas sepan que todo el equipo las quiere –y sin más ambos entrenadores se retiraron

Genial! Muchachos veremos el nivel de todos los equipos del mundo –dijo con su típica sonrisa Endou, como si fuera la primera vez que se enfrentaba a otros países

Muy bien, estas deben ser las chicas –dijo Toramaru mientras tomaba un carpeta rosa, otra purpura, otra verde y por último una azul- ¿con quién comenzamos?

¿Cuál es la que estaba primera? –pregunto amablemente de Hiroto

La rosa –dijo Toramaru

Muy bien, comenzamos con esa –dijo Fubuki mientras miraba a Toramaru con su cara "ábrela y dinos el nombre"

Capitán, tenga –dijo el delantero tigre, solo para molestar a su amigo

Bien, aquí dice… -dijo mientras la abría y se le caía al suelo (**-.-''**)- Natsumi Raimon, vamos a por ella muchachos debe estar en la Dirección

Hai! –se escuchó con alegría, no porque les gustara como cocinaba, sino porque no era una completa extraña

* * *

Alegremente se dirigieron a la Dirección y se encontraron con la chica del verano peleándose con alguien por teléfono

Y A MI QUE! ¬.¬ SOLO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO! ADIOS! –dijo y sin más colgó mientras que a los chicos les caía una gotita a lo anime- Minna… O.o ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vinimos a calmarte los nervios –dijo con su tono de voz característico Fudou

¬.¬ la verdad es que, como debiste haberte enterado formaremos parte de Inazuma Japón nuevamente –dijo fulminando con la mirada a su amigo/rival, el chico de la capa

Sí, me entere de hecho estaba haciendo un papeleo para que pronto llegaran sus uniformes –dijo con una sonrisa la chica

¿Acaso serán nuevos? –preguntaron con estrellitas en los ojos Kazemaru y Midorikawa

u.u no, no es eso, solo que al tener 16 no puede jugar con los mismos uniformes de cuando tenían 14 –dijo con la ya característica gotita

Bueno, al tema… nos preguntábamos si… ¿serias nuestra gerente, otra vez? –dijo Goenji ya hartado del tema de los uniformes

O.O pues… claro! Extraño verlos entrenar –dijo con una pequeña línea de color carmín sobre sus mejillas

Nos alegra escuchar eso, mañana ve a la residencia –dijo Fubuki para después junto con los demás hacer una reverencia y retirarse

_Me pregunto… ¿tendrán la misma suerte conmigo que con las otras 2? –_pensó Natsumi con una sonrisa de tristeza- _Haru-chan, me alegra que empieces de nuevo y me sorprende lo fuerte que has sido, estoy segura de que estarás bien y que tus padres están muy orgullosos y Aki debes estar tranquila tu lugar no es y nunca fue aquí_ –pensó mientras recordaba como ellas le enseñaron a hacer Onigiris

* * *

Mientras los chicos salían del edificio, hablaron de nuevo con el tigre, el cual tenía las carpetas…

Y bien ¿qué color bien ahora? –dijo Tsunami

Purpura –respondió Tachimukai, el cual se encontraba cerca del chico- Fuyuka Kudou, es la siguiente

Debe estar entrenando con las animadoras –dijo Fudou, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Y… ¿tu como sabes? –le dijo Sakuma a punto de comenzar a molestarlo

¬.¬ ¿eso importa? –dijo con su sonrisa arrogante el mohicano

Ù-ú Kidou… -murmuraron todos- haz algo –y como si fuera la llamada de un súper héroe (**o Superman**) Kidou se puso detrás de ambos y los golpeo con una pala… (**O.o de donde salió**)

Au! –dijeron ambos cayendo al piso por el golpe, siendo cargados luego por Tobitaka y Hijikata

Fuyuppe! –grito Endou al verla salir de su entrenamiento

Mamoru-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les dijo la peli morada

Bueno, al grano de inmediato, seremos la selección nacional otra vez…. –dijo Hiroto, pero se vio interrumpido en su monologo malvado… quiero decir en su explicación

Felicidades! Se lo merecen –dijo con una sonrisa sincera la chica del invierno

Y queremos que seas nuestra gerente –dijo Kabeyama

Pero no te preocupes no estarás sola, Natsumi-san ya acepto –dijo Tachimukai rápidamente

Etto… pero chicos yo… estoy con mi equipo de animadoras y…. –no pudo continuar ya que vio los ojos de cachorro que habían puesto y para más remate Kidou se sacó sus googles- ah… está bien, seré su gerente de nuevo

Arigato! –dijeron todos mientras el estratega se colocaba de nuevo sus googles

* * *

Y otra vez se despidieron de la chica, luego de darle el lugar a donde debía presentarse al otro día…

Bien con la carpeta verde, sigue Aki Kino –dijo Kazemaru

A por ella! –dijo Endou, estaba contento de ver otra vez a su mejor amiga (**directo a la Friend Zone**)

Al llegar se encontraron a Aki, tocando un silbato mientras obligaba a hacer flexiones a un grupo de pequeños de no más 8 años

Bien, pequeños terminamos por hoy –dijo la peli verde

Hai! Arigato Akino-san –dijeron al unísono mientras corrían a abrazar a sus madres

Aki! –dijo Kazemaru mientras la abrazaba

¿Kaze? –pregunto con algo de duda, pero cuando lo reconoció- Kaze-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Claro que no, por quien me tomas –dijo el peli aqua

Por un chico despistado –dijo la chica del otoño- Ohayio Minna! –les dijo a los demás

Ohayio! –le respondieron

Ejem! –dijo un peli castaño (**y no, no era Endou**)

Ichinose! Lika! –me alegra de que hayan podido tomar su avión

A mi igual amiga! Pensé que por la nevada no llegaríamos, pero creo que tendré que confiar un poco más en mi novio –dijo lo último mirando al mago

Así es –afirmo el chico- nunca me crees cuando se trata del clima, pero dime Kazemaru, tendrías el placer de soltar a mi hermana

Aki no es tu hermana –dijo el ex velocista

Pero yo lo quiero como a mi hermano… y eso a Lika no le molesta, los 3 somos como una familia sin contar a nuestros padres –dijo la chica mientras que soltaba a Kazemaru, ya que sabía lo sobre protector que era su "hermano"

Bueno… al punto –dijo Goenji, el solo quería llegar con la menor de las gerentes, era la única que podía hacerlo olvidar sus enfados, pero claro como él era tan orgullos nunca reconocería que probablemente este enamorado de ella, pero tampoco nadie le aseguraba que fuera ella la cuarta gerente…- Aki, ¿te gustaría ser gerente de Inazuma Japón, otra vez?

O.O yo… etto…. Lo siento –dijo por fin- pero, no puedo… seré gerente del equipo de The Unicorn, la selección estadounidense junto con Lika… yo lo lamento

QUE!? –escucho hasta la luna

* * *

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos….

Parece que les dijo –hablo Mark

Es verdad, no pensé que fueran tan chillones –dijo el chico con lentes de mosca

Bueno era de esperarse viniendo de ellos, Dylan –dijo Domon al cual no habían dejado ir

* * *

Volviendo a Japón….

Chicos, de verdad lo siento, pero si hubieran venido antes, tal vez podría haberlo pensado, pero ya está todo decidido, de hecho me voy esta noche –dijo la chica con algo de pena

En-enten-entendemos Akino-san –dijeron todos los chicos mientras a Ichinose se le formaba una sonrisa de "no perderé esta vez Inazuma Japón"

Bu-bueno… adiós –dijeron los chicos y se retiraron del lugar

* * *

Bien esta es la última carpeta… -dijo Tsunami- la carpeta de color azul nos muestra el nombre de… Haruna Otonashi…

Y en sus cabezas 3 chicos se veían bailando conga, quienes no eran nadie más que Tachimukai, Fubuki y Goenji, los cuales con una mirada se había declarado la guerra, para ver quien se quedaba con el corazón de la peli azul y era aceptado por su cuñado

Vengan conmigo, debe estar en su casa –dijo el hermano de la chica

Y sin más todos siguieron al estratega y llegaron a la casa de la peli azul, pero al llegar vieron que en la entrada de esta había un letrero que decía "Se Vende"

Pe-pero que –dijo sin poder creerlo Kogure

Y sin más los chicos se fueron al parque donde siempre encontraban a la chica de la primavera, siempre Kidou les contaba que estaba entrenando, pero no soccer sino que tenis y se rumoreaba que era muy buena… cuando llegaron a las cachas del parque pudieron ver a 2 chicas jugar y no lo hacían nada mal, bajo su juicio el cual no era muy confiable ya que de tenis no sabían nada

De verdad muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí –escucharon decir a la chica que buscaban

Sabes que no es problema… de verdad lamento mucho lo que ocurrió –dijo otra, pero que también conocían

Hermana! –dijo Kidou al ver a la pequeña, no tan pequeña

Yuu-chan –susurro ella- Konichiwa ¿Qué hacen aquí? No es común que vengan al parque

No podemos venir a saludar –dijo con inocencia Fubuki a lo que solo Haruna se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja- okey, debo aprender a mentir

Es verdad… si lo hubiera dicho Goenji era más creíble –dijo la otra chica

Touko! No te habíamos visto –dijo Endou

No me digas –dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos

Bueno, bueno… nosotras debemos irnos –dijo la chica de la primavera

Espera, Otonashi-san ¿Por qué tu casa estaba en venta? –le pregunto Tobitaka

Que no es obvio, me mudo –dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

Y ¿serás nuestra gerente? –le dijo Goenji con cierto brillo de esperanza en los ojos

No –dijo ella secamente y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su tono de voz

Es verdad no puede, ni quiere –dijo la hija del ministro

Entonces veo que te cambiaras de cuidad, me alegra que tus padres lograran cumplir su meta de expandir su negocio –dijo con una sonrisa de confianza hacia su hermana

No solo de cuidad –dijo mientras veía el cielo con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía, que era un mezcla de alegría, tranquilidad y un poco de tristeza- también de país

QUE!? - gritaron todos menos Fudou y Sakuma quienes seguían inconscientes y el grito también se volvió a escuchar hasta en la luna

* * *

Mientras tanto en Italia….

Sabes al parecer, llegaran pronto –dijo Gianluca

Eso creo –le apoyo Rafael

Bueno preparemos sus habitaciones –dijo con una sonrisa Angelo

Me alegra de que podremos estar juntos por fin –dijo casi en un susurro Fidio y con aire de enamorado

* * *

Volviendo a Japón….

Es cierto nos vamos esta tarde –dijo Touko mientras los chicos salían de su shock

¿Nos? –pregunto Kidou- no quiero ofenderte, pero tú no eres familiar de Haruna

Desde ahora si –dijo con simpleza Touko, mientras veía como a Haruna se le ponían los ojos cristalinos

¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Kidou que ya entendía para donde iba el asunto y comenzaba a sentirse como el peor ser de esta tierra por no haber notado el cambio en su hermanita

Se refiere a que mis a padres murieron y que la familia de Touko, me adopto –dijo con mucha madurez la cual sorprendió a todos los chicos- ahora si me disculpan tengo que tomar una avión en…. –miro su reloj- 45 minutos adiós y mucha suerte en el torneo, nos veremos pronto, _más de lo que creen _–pensó lo último mientras sonreía

* * *

Y de ese día habían pasado ya 10 años, los chicos ganaron otra vez el FFI de aquel entonces, sorprendiéndose de que las 4 amigas que les faltaban estuvieran en las gradas el día de la final apoyándolos, y ahora todos teniendo entre 25 y 27 años, estaban entrenando con el Raimon Eleven y les contaban esta historia

Ellas están bien –dijo con mucha tranquilidad Kinako limpiándose el pantalón del uniforme del equipo que estaba con algo de polvo por estar en el suelo

Es verdad y de hecho están muy contentas con sus vidas –le apoyo Akane mientras se ponía de pie

En eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo Aoi mientras se paraba siendo ayudada por Midori y Beta

Bueno chicas vayamos a tomar un helado –dijo Meia mientras se soltaba de Gillis

Esperen un momento –dijo Goenji sorprendido- ¿Cómo saben que ellas están bien?

Eso es simple, Aka-chan les explicas tu mientras nosotras nos cambiamos –dijo Meia mientras señalaba a Kinako, Beta

Claro! Pues verán ustedes sabe que nosotras pasamos las vacaciones en el extranjero –dijo la chica de trenzas a lo que todos asintieron

Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver? –le pregunto Shindou con una de sus sonrisas matadoras

U/U etto… que ellas ósea las 6 están viviendo en el extranjero –dijo toda colorada

No me digan que no han visto las noticias –dijo Aoi mientras salvaba a su amiga

No –dijeron todos- ¿deberíamos?

Bueno el tema es que las 6 están casadas y sus matrimonios salieron por televisión –dijo con una venita en su cabeza Midori

Y ¿con quién se casaron? –pregunto con voz apagada Kidou, quien en realidad estaba planeando como matar a su cuñado, el cual ni conocía

Pues, Fuyuka-san fue mi Sensei en vacaciones –dijo Akane mientras ponía una mano es su barbilla haciéndola ver adorable bajo los ojos de Shindou- y cuando me despedí de ella en el aeropuerto, también me despedí de su esposo, Dylan Keith (**corríjanme su me equivoco con los apellidos**) además de que claro cuando llegue Fuyuka-san le dijo que estaba embarazada y Dylan-san se calló desmayado y solo supimos de su existencia 3 días después

Es cierto Aki-san, fue mi Sensei en EEUU también es vacaciones –dijo Aoi- es por eso que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto –se rasco un poco la cabeza- está casada con Mark Kruger

Bueno yo pase las vacaciones en el Congo, así me entere de que Natsumi-san está casada con Rococo Urupa –dijo Midori- Natsumi-san ya estaba preparando el cuarto del bebé, sin decirle a su esposo que está embarazada je je, debieron haber visto la cara de este cuando se lo dijo

QUE!? –gritaron Kazemaru, Endou y Fudou

¿Les están contando quienes son sus maridos ya o solo les dio algo porque si? –dijo divertida Kinako

Pues bien, Lika-san está casada con un peli castaño, el cual es muy simpático –dijo Meia- su nombre era Ichinose Kazuya, ambos hacen una hermosa pareja y cuando fui se veía que, Lika-san estaba a unos días de que su bebe llegara al mundo porque estaba bastante histérica

Haber, yo fui a Italia y Touko-san se veía muy contenta mientras veía como su esposo entrenaba con su equipo de soccer –comenzó a recordar Beta- además de que se reía de que su hija de 4 años intentara seguir el ritmo de su padre, Gi- Gianluca si así se llamaba –concluyó

Es cierto el me cayó muy bien, sus historias eran muy graciosas, además la hija de Haruna-san también intentaba seguir los pasos de Fidio-san, la verdad ahora que lo pienso, la Sensei se veía muy contenta con su familia –dijo con una gran sonrisa Kinako- de hecho hace unos días se anunciaron en los canales de deporte que el matrimonio Aldena-Otonashi esperaba con ansias las primeras palabras de su pequeño hijo

Es cierto y también se dijo que el matrimonio Kruger-Kino no se quedaba otras esperando a su primer hijo –dijo muy contenta Aoi

QUE!? –gritaron Kidou, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Goenji y Fubuki

Si es verdad, miren aquí tengo una foto que me dio Haruna-san –dijo con alegría Kinako mientras mostraba la foto.

Se podía apreciar a la hija de ambos, una chica de cabello azul como la madre y ojos azules profundos como el padre, tenía en su cabello un cintillo de color naranja que seguramente le regalo Kinako, a la izquierda estaba Fidio igual a como lo conocieron en el Torneo solo que con facciones más maduras y a la derecha se encontraba Haruna con su cabello a media espada y con un bebe en brazos, detrás de la foto decía:

_Kinako-chan: aquí está la foto de nuestra familia tal y como prometí, pero me hubiera encantado que estuvieras en ella, Angelina de extraña mucho y para que decir Ricardo, ya no sonríe tanto desde que te fuiste y espero que mi consejo con tu amigo el chico malo sirva si no es así, no dudes ni un solo momento en venir sabes que a Tomas le gustas mucho, con amor tu Sensei más conocida como Haruna Otonashi de Aldena_

¿Quién es ese Tomas? –pregunto muy enojado Tsurugi

Un amigo, que a los 2 días de conocerme se me declaro u.u –dijo Kinako

Espero que no lo hallas aceptado, después de todo no lo conoces… y tú eres solo mía –dijo lo último en un susurro cerca de su oído

Lo sé –dijo ella mientras le besaba rápidamente la mejilla

Y técnicamente así eran todas las fotos con la misma dedicatoria, a decir verdad a muchos les sorprendió que Kidou no matara a Fidio y eso era simplemente porque cuando jugaron juntos en la liga italiana se hicieron los mejores amigos, pero aun así no perdonaba que no lo invitara a la boda cuando lo viera, lo golpearía, pero no muy fuerte ya que le dio una linda sobrina y un tierno sobrino.

* * *

_Luego de cada problema viene la calma o al menos eso es lo que dicen, nunca dejes de luchar por algo que atesoras solo porque se va al extranjero o se aleja de ti, ya que en algún lugar siempre habrá alguien que encuentre en ti cosas buenas y sepa valorarte… significa que siempre habrá alguien que pueda ver las cosas buenas de tu persona y dejar todo por acompañarte… si dice que te ama y no lo hace es porque aún no está seguro del todo, pero no importa déjalo ir ya que si vuelve estaban destinados a estar juntos sino, es porque simplemente Dios quiso apartarte de esa persona y ponerte otra mejor que te hiciera feliz…_

¿Terminaste? –pregunto amablemente un castaño mientras cargaba a su hija

Si amor, logre terminar mi siguiente libro –dijo le peli celeste en lo que besaba la mejilla de su esposo y acariciaba el rostro de su hija

Me alegra mucho…. Lika… ¿Cuándo volveremos a Japón? –pregunto el hombre de ya 26 años

Ichi ya hablamos sobre esto y quedamos en que sería cuando las 6 estuviéramos listas –dijo ella

No lo digo por los chicos, lo digo porque sus aprendices me caían muy bien y espero verlas pronto, es todo –dijo el peli castaño mientras acostaba a su pequeña en su cunita

Todo a su tiempo, cuando ellas nos llamen diciéndonos a nosotras que nuestros concejos sirvieron o no las iremos a ver y las traeremos aquí –dijo ella con simpleza

Ahora todo dependía de los 6 caballeros del soccer de las sucesoras de las originales chicas relámpago… sino funcionaba acaso ¿la historia se volvería a repetir?

* * *

**Annie: bueno hasta aquí, este es mi primer One-Shot asi que díganme que opinan**

**Meia: nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de "Chicas Inazuma, No Somos Como Antes"**

**Saru: el cual será subido antes de fin de mes**

**Fey: Sayo!**


End file.
